A Second Chance at Love
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. A retelling of my fanfic "Sarah's Choice". If you like the original come take a look of my retelling of the story. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Retelling time. This is a remake of my story Sarah's Choice, my first Labyrinth fanfiction. I hope you like the remake.

I don't own any of the characters from _Labyrinth _they belong to the Jim Henson Company_. _I own all of the OC.

Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Prologue

The Goblin King lounged on his throne. His head against one arm and his legs hanging over the other. In his left hand, he held a crystal orb. Inside he watched with pain in his heart. The one woman he had ever truly loved standing in front of a mirror in a wedding gown. A gown chosen for someone else. Someone who wasn't want he seemed. He watched as she twirled in the gown. His hearted dropped even more in his chest. Ten years of pain and loneliness. Ten years of watching her from afar. Ten years of yearning for her. Ten years of waiting. Ten years since he had spilled his heart to her and she had refused him.

Of course after she had refused him, he had realized she had been too young to understand. But after waiting for her call him for ten years, he had to watch as she choose another man, no a piece of scum to lowly to even touch her feet, to be her husband and not him. Slowly he swung himself to set properly in his throne. He watched as everyone left her alone her face fell. She looked in the mirror. "I wish I could see The Goblin King one more time."

A smile creep on his face, quickly he stood and threw the crystal into the air. "Sarah, you just made my wish come true and now I'll make yours come true and more." He moved quickly toward the room of stairs. "I have yet to loose you or you would not have called me."

* * *

Well, there is the rewritten prologue. I'm not removing the original. It's staying put. I'm offering to be a beta. So look at my beta profile to see if we fit. Review please. I want to hear what you think of the rewritten version of Sarah's Choice.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sarah Williams sat reading her textbook in the park not far from her home. The sun highlighted her dark brown hair. The park reminded her of the park not far from her childhood home. At times she missed home, but she really only missed her little brother, Toby. Sarah sighed and looked up around her. Other college students were studying also families walked talking to each other. Sarah smiled to herself. She wanted a family like that, but she didn't. Irene treated her more and more like Cinderella and less like a human being. Of course only her stepmother was happy she was getting married.

Sarah frowned. She didn't really love Tyson. She liked him. But? Sarah shook her head. It was no use. No one was the man she loved. The man of her dreams. The Goblin King. Jareth. The man who had done everything she wanted and only asked that she love him in return.

She hided her tears. She was marrying Tyson because she wanted to forget him. She wanted his face to stop haunting her dreams. But deep down she knew. He wouldn't let her get married. He would come to stop her.

She looked up again just as a raindrop fell on her book. She quickly packed up and heading toward hers and her fiancé's apartment. Never noticing a white barn owl following her home.

Later that night Sarah sat in her living room studying for an upcoming test. Her fiancé wasn't going to be home for a few days as he was off visiting his family. Looking up at the clock on the stove she sighed. It was almost midnight. She closed her book and went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Sarah dressed in her old tank top and shorts and climbed into bed. She laid in the bed counting the chimes of the near by church as it chimed the hour. One. Two. Three. Four. She slowly closed her eyes. Seven. Eight. Nine. She signed and turned to her side. Eleven. Twelve. She curled up under the covers. Thridteen.

Suddenly the bedroom window opened. The wind whipped at the curtains. Sarah sat up and froze. Standing at the foot of her bed was The Goblin King. He smirked at her.

"Hello, Sarah."


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review. I'm working on this chapter while I finish my HIS 201 homework. I'm almost finished with my homework. So please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jareth watched as Sarah moved closer to the head of the bed. The smirk disappeared. He looked at her. The moonlight made her hair have highlights of sliver. Inside he was in paradise and hell. To be so close to her yet so far away from her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "You wished me here, Sarah."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I didn't."

Jareth watched her hair move around her face. He wanted nothing more to climb on the bed and run his ungloved hands through her hair. "Oh, yes. Sarah, you did."

As he lowered his arms, he noticed she was had hung her head. _This isn't my Sarah. Something is wrong. _"Why would Sarah Williams want to see me, when she is getting married?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah raised her head. _Damn, he has to look just as good as he did then. No way am I going to tell him. Why did he come now? I made that foolish wish two weeks ago. Oh, why did I do it? I knew there was a chance was going to show up._

"What's the deal, Goblin King? You show up two week after a wish is made."

She watched as he smiled and walked around the bed and came closer to her. "Because someone wished you away Sarah."

_What the hell? Someone wished me away. But who? _"I don't believe you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth smiled. _She doesn't believe me. _"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I'm here to collect you and you can't stop me."

He watched her slide across the bed and stand on the floor opposite him. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

In a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her. "Scream, Sarah. No one can hear you."

Sarah moved back. He saw in her eyes a mix of emotions. For a brief moment he thought he saw the emotion he wanted to see. "You can come willingly, Sarah. Or I can force you."

Sarah looked him in the eye. "If you think for one minute I'm going to go with you, then you seriously need …"

Suddenly Sarah collapsed forward into Jareth's waiting arms. He brushed his gloved fingers on her cheek. "Sarah, you have to be so stubborn don't you. I'm trying to save you yet again and you start yelling."

Sighing he lifted Sarah into his arms and transported them into the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Walking quickly he carried Sarah into a bedchamber. Gently placing her on the bed, he magically changed her into a nightgown of soft silk.

Silently he walked out leaving Sarah alone in her new bed.

* * *

Jareth sat in his private study. _Sarah's here. She's finally home. _Sighing he glanced quickly at the crystal on his desk. Inside he watched as Toby Williams listened to his mother and Sarah's fiancé talking in the kitchen.

Jareth smirked at the image. If it wasn't for Toby, he wouldn't have this second chance to win Sarah's love. _Thank you, Toby. I figure out a way to repay you._

Jareth returned to his ledgers with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry it has been a while since I updated. I've been working on my He-man story. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Toby Williams sat in his room. He knew something was wrong. His sister hadn't called. It wasn't normal, but no one believed him. His mother had called Sarah's fiancé and he had said Sarah was on a trip with some girlfriends. Of course she had believed him.

Toby sighed. He hated Tyson. Something about the man made his skin crawl. Sarah was the only person in his family who really knew him. Around his parents and other relatives he was someone else. With Sarah, Toby could be the kid who loved fairy tales and legends. His favorite was the one about the Goblin King.

He could never understand why the Princess had refused the Goblin King. Why hadn't she offered to take her brother's place? Toby loved the story, but hated the ending. He had told Sarah this many times. All she would say was "She didn't realize what he was offering her."

Toby glanced over at his bookshelf. Soon his mother would want him to get rid of most of the books on it. She was already on him about his grades. He made As and Bs, but she wasn't happy. No she wanted him in advance placement classes not regular classes.

Toby stood up and walked toward his window. Outside the full moon looked down at him.

* * *

Karen Williams stood in her kitchen cooking dinner. Everything was going wonderfully. Soon Sarah would be married. Then after graduation her and Tyson would be moving to the west coast or where ever. Sarah would then have no contact with Toby. That was her plan.

She had found Tyson to be just what she needed. He had agreed to everything. He could date Sarah and then marry her as long after she graduated he could get her to move far away. Then her family would move making it impossible for Sarah to find them. Then Toby would finally come around and be what he should be. Not a blonde male version of his sister.

Karen was truly an evil stepmother. She had always pretend to her husband that she wanted to be friends with his daughter. When in fact she wanted the girl out of the house. Karen hated Sarah. Her own son wanted that little bitch over her. She was poisoning Toby with fairytales.

Karen sighed. Soon her husband would be home and dinner wasn't ready. Quickly she looked at the food. Her plan had to work. Toby's future was at stake. He wouldn't be able to go to college with the grades he had nor the classes. The boy needed to make friends with the right people.

* * *

Robert Williams opened the back door to his home. He could smell dinner. He would have smiled, but something didn't feel right. His daughter hadn't called to talk to Toby in a few days. He was worried. According to her fiancé and his wife, Sarah was off with some girlfriends. Even if she were Sarah would have still called Toby or would have called saying she was going somewhere.

Robert walked into the dining room. On the table dinner was set. From the main entry, Toby came walking in. Robert glanced around for his wife.

"Toby, I'm worried about Sarah."

"Me, too."

"I went to the police. They're looking for her now."

Toby nodded when he heard his mother coming.

Robert smiled at his wife as she entered the dinning room. "Everything looks wonderful, Irene."

"Thank you."

The family sat down to dinner.

* * *

Toby sat on his bed with the little read book. Now he knew where and what had happend to his sister. How could he tell anyone he had wished his sister way? How could he tell his family that Sarah was in love with the Goblin King? At least she was with the person she loved.

Toby sighed. No one would find Sarah. She wasn't in this world anymore. Toby began to cry. He might never see her again. "Sarah, be happy."

* * *

Please leave a review. I'll be updating real soon. So be on the look out. Chapter 4 is almost finished.


	5. Chapter 4

I was writing this as chapter 3 and then decided to write another chapter for that place. So here is the original chapter.

Everyone has different views on what Sarah and Jareth's rooms look like. Well here is my view. I am going to use some things from Sarah's Choice in here. I mean this is a remake of it.

Sarah has been asleep for a while. At least a few days. So the last chapter is explainable now.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sarah slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in the canopy bed and looked around her. A room of different shades of green surrounded her. The furniture looked as if it were made from ebony. A fireplace was on the wall opposite the bed. To the right of the bed was a wall of windows. On the wall by the fireplace was a door. Near the wall of windows there was another. Sarah glanced down at herself. Gone were her odd boxers and tank top. Now she was dressed in a sheath of ivory silk.

Sarah swung her legs over the bed and placed her feet on the floor. She walked toward a lovely ebony vanity near a window. On its surface, was sterling sliver brush, comb, and mirror; boxes filled with jewelry fit for a princess; and bottles of perfume. Sarah ran her fingers on the surface of the vanity.

Sarah finally went to the windows. As she neared, Sarah realized where she was. She was in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She looked out over the city and the Labyrinth. Sarah stepped away from the windows and walked to the door near them. She opened it to find a modern bathroom.

Sarah took a quick shower and did her normal morning routine. She had opened the armour in the bedroom and had found a row of poet shirts in different colors and a row of pants also in many colors. Quickly she dressed and put on a pair boots. She took one look around the room. _Now to find that fluffy haired jerk and get him to send me home._

* * *

Jareth sat in the normal dining room. He tapped his fingers on the table. _How much longer is she going to be? I know she is awake. She has to be looking for me. My spell should have brought her here by now._

Sighing, Jareth stood up. _I might as well go look for her._

Suddenly the doors to the dining room opened and Sarah entered. Although he had been sure to put shirts and trousers in her armour he had wanted to see her in the gowns. But at the moment he was complaining. She looked lovely in the dark green poet shirt and black trousers. Her dark hair danced around her shoulders as she came in.

She stood in the entranceway. Looking at him with her green eyes. Jareth watched as she placed her hands on her hips. At that moment he wanted nothing more than walk up to her and kiss her.

"Send me home right now, Goblin King."

Jareth smiled. "Sarah, I told you. Someone wished you away."

"I don't believe you."

He walked toward her. "I know you don't. Please Sarah, come eat some breakfast."

Sarah looked at him. "How do I not know you've done something to it?"

"Sarah, I haven't touched the food."

Jareth returned to his seat. He watched as Sarah closed her eyes.

"You promise no poisoned food or drugged food."

"I promise."

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes and walked to the table. Jareth pulled the chair to his right out. Sarah sat in it and he pushed the chair. Then Jareth sat back in his chair.

Sarah ate her food quietly. She didn't want to chat with him. She only wanted to go home. _Who the hell would wish me away? No one knows about the book. Except for …_

She glanced over at the Goblin King. He was eating his food and yet still watching her. Sarah returned her gaze to her plate.

"Sarah."

"I'm not talking."

She heard him sigh. Sarah closed her eyes.

"I'm not the one you should be angry with. Of course you shouldn't be angry at all."

Quickly she looked at him. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, Goblin King!"

He laughed. "Sarah, stop it. Toby told me everything."

Sarah stood up. "Leave him alone."

He looked at her. "Sarah, how many nights did you say my name in your sleep."

"I have never done that."

"I've watched you, Sarah."

Sarah fled the dining room. She didn't want him to know. Toby was in big trouble for this.


	6. Chapter 5

Closet Chocoholic- thanks for the review. I have to have her angry, but don't worry she'll realize it. Just not yet.

I've finally had a look at the manga. Well I quickly looked at Volume 1. I didn't get it.

I don't know how soon I'll update. But I'll do it as soon as I can. So enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sarah ran. She ran past Goblin guards, soldiers, and servants. She ran out the entrance of the Castle and into the Goblin City.

As she neared the gates that led to the Labyrinth, she slowed and caught her breath. She breathed in and out. _How could Toby do this to me? Why wish me away? _Sarah looked around her. None of the Goblins were paying her any attention. _How do I get out of here?_

"Sarah?"

Sarah turned toward the voice and smiled. "Hoggle!"

The dwarf ran toward her. Sarah picked him up and hugged. Then she set him down.

Sarah smiled. "Sorry, Hoggle."

Hoggle brushed himself off. "It's all right. What are you doing here?"

"Toby apparently wished me away. But I'm not so sure."

"That rat kidnapped you?"

"I think so."

Hoggle rubbed his fingers on his chin. "Hmmm… I don't think so." He looked around. "Come on. We'll go to Didymus's and talk."

"I would like that, Hoggle."

The two friends headed out of the Goblin City and into the Labyrinth.

* * *

Jareth lounged on his throne. His legs dangled over one arm as his head rested on the other. Around him goblins raced and played with chickens. But the Goblin King's mind wasn't on his subjects.

The goblins went on having their fun not noticing their king wasn't paying them any attention.

Jareth sighed. _What did I do wrong? I still don't understand it. _He looked up and watched as two goblins played tug of war with sausage. _What did I do to make her run? I'm not the one who wished her away. _Once goblin pulled harder and won the prize, but then another came and began to play with him. _Why did Toby wish her away? I must find out._

The Goblin King swung his legs around and placed his feet on the floor. Then he stood up and walked out of the throne room and headed toward the entrance of the Castle. He walked away from the entrance and headed toward the staircase leading to the rest of the Castle.

* * *

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Sarah sat in chairs near Sir Didymus's new home far away from the Bog. Ludo sat on the ground next to them. Ambrosius laid next to Sarah's feet.

The four friends were laughing. The three listened as Sarah told them what had been going on the last ten years. They were mostly interested in Tyson.

"M'lady, how can you marry a man who you don't really know?"

Sarah sighed. "Because I love him."

Hoggle looked at her. "Sarah, you don't."

Sarah looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

"I've been watching. Watching out for you. At night it isn't his name you say in your sleep."

Sarah glanced at the others. "Have all of you been watching me?"

Ludo looked at Sir Didymus. Sir Didymus looked at Sarah. "M'lady, we were worried about you. We have been taking turns watching you. You haven't seemed yourself."

_They're right. I'm not acting like myself. But there is no way I'm saying his name in my sleep. _She looked at her friends. "Will you help me try to get out of here?"

Hoggle shook his head. "We can't, Sarah. Jareth can't appear in the Aboveground unless someone wishes. He can't take someone unless they are wished away."

"But Hoggle, why would my little brother what to wish me away?"

"I don't know, but he must have had a reason."

* * *

Jareth sat at the desk in his private study. In his hand he held a crystal. He was watching Toby to discover why he would wish away Sarah. Jareth had to smile at the young man. Toby was trying to be helpful to the police, but he wasn't giving himself away.

Jareth watched as Toby stood in a room with his parents. And for the first time he saw the man Sarah was planning to wed. Something about the man made Jareth want to not just throw him in the Bog but to put him in an oubliette and not allow him a way out.

He's hatred of Tyson-such a horrible name for a person-grew in that moment. Especially when he saw Toby looking at him with the same hate he felt. _What is going on? I think Toby was trying to save her from this Tyson. I think may pay Toby a visit. Also I believe I will watch Tyson._

Jareth sighed. _Where is she? It's getting late. _He flicked his wrist and the image in the crystal changed. Instead of Aboveground, he looked on a scene in the Underground. Sarah was sitting with her friends. _She's probably going to ask if they can help her escape._

He smiled. It was getting late and it was almost time for dinner. And now he had to go after her. Sighing Jareth walked toward the door.

* * *

Sarah glanced at her friends. "So I'm stuck here. I need to get home."

Hoggle placed his hand over one of Sarah's. "Sarah, I hate to say it, but you are. If Toby really did wish you away and refused to run the Labyrinth then you are."

Sarah sighed. Then she looked at her friends. "Can I stay here? I'm not going back to the Castle."

"Sorry, Precious thing, but you have to."

The four turned to watch the Goblin King walking toward them. Hoggle and Sir Didymus stood up. Ludo and Sarah remained sitting. Ambrosius just looked at them with his tongue hanging out.

Jareth stopped in front of the friends. Sarah wouldn't look at him. Sir Didymus and the dwarf were standing. The creature was sitting on the ground. "Thank you for watching her. But she must return to the Castle with me."

Hoggle stepped closer to Sarah. "She doesn't want to." Sir Didymus remained in place. His loyalty to both was being tested.

Jareth smiled at the scene before him. Sarah wasn't looking at him and Higgle was stand up to him for her.

"Come, come, Headwort, I'm the king. Sarah was wished away. There for she is my reasonability."

Sarah looked up at him. "I'm not going back."

Sir Didymus walked toward her. "M'lady, you should. It would be unseemly for you remain here with us. We will come and visit you tomorrow, but right now you must return with the King."

Sarah looked at her friend. Sir Didymus was the oldest of her friends and knew more about the Underground than she did. "All right, but no tricks."

Jareth hide his smile as Sarah stood up. She said good-bye to her friends and walked toward him. "I meant it. One trick and I'm going to go live in the Labyrinth."

"I promise. No tricks."

When Sarah stood in front of him, Jareth grabbed hold of her hand and transported them back to the Castle.

* * *

Sarah ate dinner with the Goblin King. She refused to speak to him. He had tried to talk to her, but she had not answered him.

After dinner, Sarah went to her room. She quickly changed into a nightgown and got into bed.

She lay looking up at the canopy over her head. _I can't be saying his name. I mean I'm having more fun than I've had since… Say it Sarah since last time. I can't be in love. It doesn't make sense._


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews. In this chapter, you get to be inside Tyson's sick head.

**Warning**: There is really bad language. I don't say it, but to show his true character I needed to use the language. I've never written anything using this kind of language before.

I hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tyson Dodge reclined in the booth at Dick's, his favorite bar. No one here knew he was engaged. Good thing since this was his favorite place to pick up a girl for the night.

This time he had his arms around two ample breasted blondes. Both were drunk and more than willing to go to bed. Tyson chuckled as one began to rub her chest against his side.

He didn't care his fiancée was missing. He was only marring her for the money her stepmother was offering him. Not for one minute had he ever been faithful to the girl. She wouldn't give him the only thing he wanted. Her body. So night after night he came to Dick's and got want he really wanted. Sex.

He leaned over and began to kiss the blonde who was rubbing herself against him. The other soon began to rub his leg with her hand. To him it was heaven. Two women begging him to fuck them.

Tyson paid their tab and the three left the bar and headed to the nearest motel.

* * *

Tyson laid in the cheap motel room bed with a smirk on his face. The two blondes were on either side of him. They had been good. He was ready for another fuck, but they were asleep. Didn't matter to him. He turned to one girl and fucked her as she slept and then did the other.

Neither of the two blondes woke up. Then after fucking both a second time without them waking, he fell asleep.

The two blondes woke up in the early morning light. Quickly they both began to get dress. Tyson woke up and watched them.

"Girls, what's the hurry? Come on back to bed."

The blondes looked at him and then began to undress. Tyson smiled as he began to enter one of them.

Tyson waved the girls good-bye after they had spent about a week with him in the motel room. Both were good, but he needed some new girls. He took a quick shower and dressed. Then he went back to Dick's to find two more girls to join him in bed.

* * *

Karen sat in the Principal's office at Toby's school. She half listened as the man told her what had happened.

"Mrs. Williams, we can't have this happening. Although I can understand with your stepdaughter missing."

Karen looked at him. "She isn't missing. She's off with some friends."

"Well, then you haven't heard. Your husband has filed a missing person's report. It has been on the news for the last few days."

Karen hided her shock and nodded. "I'll talk to my husband. I will punish Toby at home. Thank you for calling me."

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Williams."

Karen stood up and shook the Principal's hand.

* * *

Once home, Karen sat in her formal living room. _Why the hell would Robert file a missing person's report? I thought he believed me. _Karen sighed. _Damn, my plan isn't working. Well my new one. Sarah disappearing is a good thing. Of course he wants his money. He isn't getting a dime until he marries her._

Karen knew what Tyson really was. She knew he was a womaniser and a rake. That was why she had chosen him to trick Sarah. Of course he spent most of his time fucking some girls. He preferred two at a time.

Karen stood up and walked into the kitchen. She got her a glass of water. Quickly she drank the water. Then she began to plan dinner.

Tyson sat in his favorite booth with two new girls rubbing themselves over him. He smiled as he began to kiss one of them.

* * *

The Williams sat down to dinner. Toby sat quietly. His parents were the ones talking, mostly about why his father had filed a missing person's report on Sarah.

"Why did you do it, Robert? She's off with friends."

"I don't believe that. Sarah would call Toby no matter where she is. Besides the police what to question Tyson and they can't find him. Do you know where they could find him?"

"I don't know where he is," she lied. "I'll call his cell and tell him to go the police station."

Karen hoped that would be the end of it. She tried for the rest of the evening to act like nothing was wrong.

* * *

Tyson laid in the same motel room with his new girls for the week or so. He'd fucked them both and now they were asleep. He was waiting till they were in deep sleep before he fucked them again.

After fucking them while asleep, his cell phone went off. Groaning he reached for it off the nightstand, of course rubbing his arm over one of the girls' breast.

"Hello."

"Tyson, you need to go to the police station."

"Why the fuck do I?"

"My husband filed a missing person's report on Sarah."

"Shit. I'll do it."

"Good."

Tyson hung up and placed the phone back on the nightstand. _When the hell am I supposed to get my fucking money? My mother better pay me. I mean I am willing to marry my stepsister._


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter 7.

Hope you enjoy. Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Toby sat in his and Sarah's favorite park. In the spot where Sarah had always taken him when they had come to the park. He sat on the bench looking at the little stream as it flowed under the stone bridge.

It had been weeks since Sarah had disappeared. Had his plan worked? Was Sarah with the Goblin King? Was she angry with him?

Toby sighed. The police had questioned Tyson. Toby knew the man was lying. If his wish had been grated then Sarah was in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

Toby glanced up toward the obelisk. Upon it was a large white barn owl. The bird seemed to be watching him. Toby shook his head. _Owls don't watch kids who are wondering about their sister. _Toby glanced at the bird again. _Wait a minute owls don't come out during the day. _

_

* * *

_Jareth sat upon the obelisk in the park watching Toby. He was waiting on him to wish for something. Just so he could ask him questions.

He watched as Toby looked at him. Then stand. Toby began walking toward him.

Toby stopped in front of him. "Are you the Goblin King?"

Jareth blinked his eyes and nodded.

Toby smiled. "I wish you would talk to me."

Jareth transformed from his owl form to his Fae. Toby stood in shock looking at him.

"You took Sarah right?"

"Of course I did, Toby. You wished her away."

"I wanted to be sure."

"Toby, why did you wish her away?"

"Tyson isn't what he seems. I don't like him. My dad doesn't really like him either. My mom loves him. Something about him …"

"Ah. So you wished your sister to me because…"

"You know, Goblin King. Sarah's in love with you. I know she wished me away and won me back. When I wished her away I thought you would come to see me, but you didn't."

"Were you planning on running my labyrinth?"

"No. Is she mad at me?"

Jareth sighed. "No, Toby. She isn't. She's angry with me."

Toby looked at him. "Maybe if I talk to her."

Jareth shook his head. "I can't take you Underground unless someone wishes you away."

"I wish I could see my sister right now."

"Ah, that's good. It also means I can bring you back."

"Can we go now?"

Jareth formed a crystal and threw it in the air.

* * *

The police were looking for Sarah Williams and now her half brother Toby Williams. Karen was worried. What could have happened to him? He had gone to the park. Someone mentioned him talking to someone, but couldn't really describe him.

Robert refused to go to work. He remained in his study trying to help the police to find his children. He had begun search parties and other things to help find them.

Karen kept trying to get a hold of Tyson, but he wasn't answering his phone.

* * *

Toby looked around him. "This looks familiar."

"When you here last time, this is where you spent your time."

Toby nodded. "Ah, where is Sarah?"

Jareth formed a crystal. "She's in her bedchamber. Follow me." He flicked his wrist and the crystal disappeared and lead Toby out of the throne room.

* * *

Sarah sat on the lounge in her room. She had refused to leave her room since the day after seeing her friends. They had been visiting her in the garden when the high and mighty Goblin King decided to make an appearance.

He had order them to leave so he could spend time with Sarah. Because he was their king they had to obey, but instead of going with him, Sarah ran to her room and locked the door. Since then she had stayed put.

Sighing Sarah looked out the window. _I just want to go home. Why won't he let me? If Toby did wish me away then why didn't he have to run the Labyrinth? It doesn't make sense._

Sarah glanced at the door to her room. Beyond that door he could show up, but he couldn't come into her room unless she allowed him. She was thankful for that. The last thing she need was him coming into her room at night to watch her.

A knock came at her door. Hoping it was lunch; Sarah got up and opened the door.

"Sarah!"

Toby ran into his sister. Sarah hugged him, but she was looking at Jareth.

"What is he doing here?"

"He wished to see you. Don't worry. He can go back. Unlike you. If you will excuse me I have something that need my attention."

Sarah and Toby watched him leave.

Sarah turned back to Toby. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Sarah, I'm sorry I wished you away, but you can't marry Tyson."

"Why not?"

"Sarah, you can't because you love the Goblin King."

Sarah sighed. "Come inside. We need to talk."

Toby hung his head and followed his sister.

Jareth smiled from around the corner. He had Toby on his side. That was good. Quickly he sent word to the kitchens to prepare two trays instead of one for lunch. Then he retired to his study. His lunch tray sat on his desk waiting for him. He gingerly picked at it while he looked over the paper work.

* * *

Toby sat with his sister as they ate lunch. "Sarah, you're not mad at me?"

"No."

"If you could leave would you still marry Tyson?"

Sarah sighed. "I can honestly say I don't know. I think I was just willing to marry the first guy I was interested in."

"Ah, Sarah, that wasn't happening. You weren't marrying the Goblin King."

"Toby.."

"Sarah, you said his name in your sleep. I didn't know his name until I read the book. You had changed almost every Goblin King in the book to Jareth."

Sarah hung her head. "Toby, please I don't know anymore."

"Sarah, give him a chance. Remember he's a king and he isn't human. So he probably acts differently. But has he really done anything you didn't want."

"He sent my friends away."

"To spend time you, Sarah. I mean if I liked a girl and I could get rid of her friends to spend time alone with her I would."

Sarah smiled. "It's hard to believe you're growing up."

"Sarah."

"Sorry, Toby."

The two siblings spent the rest of the afternoon chatting.

* * *

_I want out of this hell. _For the hundredth time Jareth looked at the clock on the wall of his study. He wanted nothing more than to eat dinner with Sarah, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be yet again.

He heard a knock at the door of his study. He stood up and walked to it. He opened it to reveal Sarah and Toby.

Sarah smiled at bit at Jareth. "Are you coming to dinner or not?"

She watched as he hid his emotions and thought from her. Toby coughed behind her.

"Of course, Sarah."

The three headed down to the dining room.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

I've changed the story a bit. Sorry. Hopefully this will make it clearer.

**Warning: **Sexual Images. Tyson is mentioned, but doesn't speak so no bad language.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jareth pulled Sarah's chair out for her. Sarah sat on Jareth's right, while Toby sat across from her. Jareth of course sat at the head of the table.

Dinner went along fairly well. Sarah and Jareth didn't argue or fight. Both listened as Toby talked about school.

Later Sarah sent Toby off to bed. Of course being a ten-year-old boy he didn't want to, but after Sarah told him a story he fell asleep.

Jareth stood in the doorway watching Sarah with Toby. A slow smile appeared on his face. This is what he wanted. Sarah reading to children. Not just any children-their children.

As Sarah came toward the door to leave he moved to allow her to exit. Sarah gently shut the door to Toby's room.

Jareth gently placed a hand on Sarah's forearm. "Sarah, I want to show you something."

Sarah sighed. "All right."

* * *

Jareth led Sarah to his private study. Once inside he led her to a soft leather sofa near the fireplace.

Sarah sat beside Jareth on the sofa. "What do you want to show me?"

Jareth took hold of Sarah's hands. "What do you think your fiancé is doing right now?"

"Hopefully looking for me."

Jareth released her hands and formed a crystal. "He isn't, Sarah. Would you like to see what he is doing instead?"

Sarah looked at him. "How do I know you aren't forcing it to show me what you want me to see?"

"Crystals do not lie. Just like a mirror. Do you want to me to show you?"

Sarah sighed. "Fine. Show me."

Jareth flicked his wrist. Sarah looked into the crystal in his hand.

* * *

Tyson was in a cheap motel room. He was on top of a woman. It wasn't too hard to figure out what he was doing. A second woman climbed on to his back and began rubbing herself on him.

Later as both women slept. He took them again. Neither woman awoke as he had his fun.

* * *

Sarah looked from the crystal to Jareth. "I'm so glad I didn't give that jerk my virginity."

Jareth smiled. "Sarah, he was doing this before he met you."

"I believe that. I want him to pay. He shouldn't treat women like that."

Jareth's smile turned to a smirk. "I agree, but as long as he is there I can't do anything."

Sarah got a glint in her eye. "I wish you would hold Tyson prisoner."

Jareth nodded. "Done, Precious. Anything else?"

"Make sure those women aren't pregnant."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Although it was late at night, Hoggle had come when Sarah had called him. He told the same as Jareth.

"He may be a rat, but he didn't lie. Crystals cannot lie. They only show the truth. Just like mirrors."

"But mirrors can be distorted. I've seen them."

"No here."

Sarah sighed. "Thanks, Hoggle."

"Sarah, I'm glad you aren't marrying that rat anymore."

"Jareth or Tyson?"

"Tyson. Jareth may be a rat, but he loves you."

Sarah watched as Hoggle quickly headed back to his home.

Sarah sighed and went to her room.

* * *

Sarah relaxed in her tub. The warm water helped to clear her mind. Her fiancé was a womaniser and a sick jerk. She was glad she knew what he was really like, but didn't feel right about something.

She stood up in the tub. The water began to drain on its own. She wrapped the robe of green terrycloth around her and walked into her room. After dressing for bed, she combed her hair out.

A knock came from her door. Sarah stood up and walked to the door. She opened it to find Jareth standing in front of her.

"He's in the dungeon. I'll let you decide what to do with him."

"Just chain him up for now. I'll think of something."

Jareth nodded. "Good night, Sarah."

"Night."

Sarah gently shut the door and climbed into her bed. She laid looking up at the canopy over the bed. Slowly she began to fall asleep.

* * *

Jareth walked into his bedchamber. The room had changed from dark to light. He had changed it in hope Sarah would agree to be his queen, but she had still refused him.

Sighing he gestured with his hand and his Goblin King attire transformed into simple silk loose trousers. He walked to his wall of windows.

Looking out over the darkened Labyrinth he sighed. She had no idea he was right next door. If she needed him he would come. He had realized as he was getting Tyson that she would need time to deal with the rat.

Jareth gestured with his hand and the candles went out. He sat on the edge of his bed. _I'll let him stay asleep for a few days. That should allow Sarah to come up with what to do with him._

The Goblin King then got into his bed and restlessly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Warning:** Tyson's back. So foul language.

I hope you enjoy. Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Robert Williams sat in his study. Both his children were missing. Sarah was still a mystery while Toby had been seen in the park talking to someone. He had noticed his wife wasn't worried about Sarah disappearing, but once Toby had gone missing she had begun to help him look for Sarah.

Robert sighed and placed his face into his hands..

* * *

Karen stood in the kitchen with the phone at her ear. She had tried all the numbers she could find for Tyson, but the fool wasn't answering.

Of course she had no idea where he was.

* * *

Tyson woke up. He felt the shackles around his wrist. He tried to pull his arms down, but he couldn't. He looked around him. It appeared he was in a dungeon.

"What the fuck is going on? This isn't the motel."

"Of course not."

Tyson watched as Jareth walked into the room. Tyson looked him up and down. "Who the fuck are you?"

Jareth smirked. "The Goblin King."

"That goon from Sarah's book?"

"Yes. At least I know you can read."

Tyson growled at him. "Let me out of here."

"Now why should I?"

Tyson pulled against the chains. "Let me go you….."

Jareth stood in front of him. "I know your secrets. And I will not allow you to have Sarah."

Tyson watched as Jareth left him where he was.

* * *

Jareth walked into his throne room. A smile appeared on his face at the sight of Sarah sitting in his throne chatting with a goblin. The smiled disappeared when Sarah saw him and quickly got off the throne.

"You can seat there. I have no quarrels with it."

Sarah sat back in the chair. Jareth hid his smile. Instead of wearing trousers and poet shirts she was wearing a dress of soft green. He moved towards his throne.

"Why did you take Tyson?"

"Sarah, you wished it."

"I know."

"Did you believe what I showed you?"

"Yes. Even Hoggle said crystal couldn't lie. I can't believe I almost married him."

"You can throw his ring in his face. I still have him in the dungeon."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I haven't decided. Do you have any ideas?"

Sarah sighed. "I wish he could be treated like he treated those women."

Jareth smiled. "I believe that is better than what I had planned."

Jareth smiled as he looked inside the crystal. Tyson was being treated like a piece of meat. The very same way he had treated every woman except for Sarah. Jareth laughed watching Tyson trying to stop the two women from having their way with him. He knew if Sarah discovered this she might become angry and then say he had gotten perfect punishment.

Sarah stood in the window in the throne room looking down at the Goblin City. _I should have known something was up when Karen introduced us. I almost married a guy who treated women like sex slaves. He didn't want to get married. Karen must have offered him something. _She sighed. _Toby needs to go home soon. I guess I have to stay here. I'm not angry with him or the King. But I don't belong here._

_

* * *

_Jareth returned to the throne room. He glanced around to find Sarah. Walking up behind her he could see she was crying.

"Sarah?"

Sarah turned around and wiped her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Jareth frowned. "Sarah, please."

"I can't go home."

"Sarah, you are home."

"No, I'm not. I'm alone here."

"You have me."

Sarah looked at him. "Please don't."

"Sarah, what part of "what no one knew was the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl" don't you understand?"

"No, you hate me. I defeated you."

Jareth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Sarah, I don't hate you. Yes I was angry, but I never hated you."

Sarah's tears caused his shirt to become wet. "No. No. No."

"Sarah, I've been watching you. Waiting for you to call me back. I couldn't come unless you called me."

Sarah looked up at him. "I need time."

Jareth smiled and nodded. "I can give you all the time you need."

He released her and Sarah walked toward the stair leading down to the main entrance. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

Sarah turned to exit the Castle when Jareth appeared in front of her.

"One thing, Sarah, call me by my name. Call me Jareth." He grabbed hold of her and kissed her gently.

He slowly released her and watched as she ran in search of her friends.

* * *

Toby wandered around the Castle trying to find his sister or the king. He needed to get home. His parents had to be worried. Toby rounded a corner and almost walked into the Goblin King.

"Sorry. I've been trying to find you or Sarah."

Jareth smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I need to get home. My parents have to be worrying about me."

Jareth nodded. "Let's find your sister. She will want to say goodbye."


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I'm been working on another story. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Warning:** Some foul language.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sarah sat with Hoggle near the gate into the junkyard. Hoggle listened as Sarah told him what was going on with Tyson.

"I told you Jareth loved you. If he didn't that rat wouldn't be in his dungeon right. Personally I want to kick him. I can also say that so would Sir Didymus and Ludo."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Hoggle."

"Of course, Jareth probably wants to kill him. Which I can't blame him."

Sarah sighed and glanced around her. "Neither can I, but I want Tyson to be punished."

Hoggle nodded. "I can understand that."

"Hoggle, I'm just worried."

"Sarah, at no time did Jareth ever hurt you. Yes he sent the cleaners after us, but it sent us the right way."

"I'm not worried about that. Hoggle, if I can't leave, who's going to take care of Toby?"

"His parents?"

"Nothing has changed, Hoggle. I'm the one who's there for him. Who's he going to turn to now?"

"Sarah, stop worrying about me. I'll be fine."

Sarah and Hoggle looked up to see Jareth and Toby walking towards him. Hoggle heard Sarah mutter under her breath, "Damn!" as Toby and Jareth stopped next to them.

Toby looked at his sister. "I can get along. Don't worry about me. I just want you to be happy."

"Toby, I'm your sister. It is my job to worry about you."

Jareth looked at Toby and Sarah. He knew that their parents didn't pay much attention to either one of them. Mostly Toby's mother only talked to him about school and how, even when he had an A, he should bring his grades up. Sarah was his mother. She was the one who had been there for everything. Last year, his mother didn't throw him a birthday party, but Sarah had. His father tried to spend time with him, but his mother always had something for her and him to do leaving Toby home alone. Could he really send Toby back where he would have no one to take care of him?

"You don't have to go back, Toby."

Toby looked at the Goblin King. "Yes, I do. I really don't care about my mom, but my dad will be worried."

Jareth looked at Sarah. She was hanging her head. He knew Sarah didn't know what to do. She wanted Toby to stay, but she couldn't allow it. Toby needed to live a normal life. But Sarah would never be truly happy without her little brother with her.

"Sarah, we can talk to your parents. Of course it is up to you."

Sarah raised her head. "I want to. I want my dad to know where I am."

Jareth nodded. "You do understand, Sarah. No matter what they say about Toby, you have to come back."

"Yes."

Jareth sighed. "Come with me. The sooner we do this the better."

Toby, Sarah, and Jareth stood inside the throne room. Hoggle had remained in the Goblin City. Jareth had chased all of the goblins out of the throne room. None of them knew what their king was planning.

Jareth sat on his throne with Sarah standing beside him. He was planning after this visit to have a throne made for Sarah. One to match his own, but that was later. Now he needed to send Sarah and Toby to the Aboveground. He of course was going with them.

Toby paced in front of the throne. "When are we going?"

"I need to gather my energy first, Toby."

Toby glanced at his sister. She was standing next to the throne, but was refusing to look at the Goblin King. Something was going on. He had heard rumours that Tyson was in the Castle's dungeon. Toby wanted to believe that he had been right and Jareth loved Sarah. Also that Tyson was a jerk and didn't need to be around his sister.

Sarah watched as her brother continued to pace in front of the throne. Was this a good idea? Was going back and tell her family that she was going to live in a fairy tale land a good thing? She glanced over at Jareth. He was lounging on his throne and seemed to be looking at a crystal in his hand. But every so often he looked past it at her.

Jareth sighed and stood up. "I'm ready. Let us get this over with."

Toby stopped pacing and joined Sarah and Jareth near the throne. Jareth threw up the crystal in his hand into the air.

* * *

Robert and Karen Williams sat in their living room. The police had just left getting more information on Toby and Sarah.

Karen sat near the front door while Robert sat near the dinning room. Robert glanced around the room. He had a feeling Karen knew more than she was letting on. He sighed as he glanced her.

Suddenly a knock came at the front door. Robert stood up and went to the door. He opened it to find Sarah, Toby, and a strange man with wild hair.

"Sarah. Toby."

Karen stood up and all but ran to the door. She watched as Robert opened the door more and moved out of the way. Toby, Sarah, and a strange man walked into the entryway. Toby didn't look at his mother. His gaze remained on his sister. Sarah's hand was in the man's. Karen began to worry. Tyson was missing and here was Sarah with a strange man.

"What is going on?"

Sarah released Jareth's hand. "I'm not marrying Tyson."

Robert only nodded while Karen…

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Like hell you do. I've been planning this wedding, Sarah. I deserve to know."

Jareth moved closer to Karen. "She doesn't have to tell you a thing. Why would she want to marry your son?"

"YOUR SON!!!?!!" Robert moved from the door and charged his wife. "You have another son and your were tricking my daughter to marry him!!!!????"

Toby looked at his mother, father, and then turned to look at Sarah. He had a brother and didn't know it, but the fact it was Tyson he wasn't too happy about it.

Karen moved away from the people in the room. "That little bitch is ruining Toby. She has him believing in fairytales. He's too old for that, but no she has him reading the things."

Sarah moved towards Karen. "Tyson was going to marry her and then the two of them were moving. Then we would move and she would never hear or see Toby again."

Sarah stood in front of her step-mother. "I should have known you had something planned when you introduced us. You probably knew he was a sick pervert, too. Well he's getting a taste of his own medicine right now."

Karen looked at Sarah. Fear slowly crept in her eyes. "Where is he?"

Jareth step beside Sarah and smirked. "Somewhere no police can find him."

Karen raced towards the phone, but Robert stopped her. He stood looking her up and down. "Karen, I stand no more. It is over. Get out. Leave now. I'll fight to make it where you don't see Toby again."

Karen looked at him. "I'm not going any where. I helped you with that little bitch over there and I gave you a son. I'm staying where I am."

Sarah glanced at Toby. Toby moved towards his mother. "I think you should be punished. So, I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now."

The room suddenly went dark. Karen's screams could be heard as the goblins grabbed her and dragged her to the Underground. The lights flickered back on and Jareth looked at Toby.

"Do you plan to run for her?"

Toby shook his head. "No. You can have her."

Robert glanced around the room and then looked at his children. "What the hell is going on?"

Sarah glanced at Jareth. "Dad, remember _The Labyrinth_?"

"Of course, you wouldn't stop reading it and then one day you did."

"Well, it's all true. See he's the Goblin King."

Robert glared at his daughter. "Sarah, stop it. Tell the truth."

"Oh, she is. I am the Goblin King. And thanks to your son, your wife will become a goblin. But we are here about Toby and Sarah and not her."

"What about them?"

"Toby wished Sarah away. He didn't run my labyrinth to free her so she must remain in my kingdom with me. I don't plan to turn her into a goblin. But Sarah is worried about Toby. You and your wife haven't been the ones to take of him. She has been the one to mother him. To most it would seem she was his mother and not his sister."

Robert moved backwards as Jareth moved towards him. "I admit I haven't been the best father, but you aren't taken them from me."

"Sarah has to return, but Toby doesn't."

"She isn't going anywhere."

Sarah moved past Jareth. "Dad, listen Toby is going need you."

Robert glanced at her. "Sarah, I let what she said get in the way. I'm not letting you go somewhere, which I still don't believe is real."

Sarah glanced at Jareth. "Can we show him?"

"We can all go there, but Sarah, be careful."

Sarah smiled and glanced at her father. "Dad, is there anything here for you to stay?"

"Besides you and Toby, I don't have anything. My job isn't important."

Sarah turned to her face towards Jareth. "I wish Toby and my dad could be with me."

Jareth formed a crystal and threw it up into the air.

Robert glanced around him as the entryway to his house disappeared and he stood in what appeared to be a throne room.

"Welcome to The Castle Beyond the Goblin City. My castle."

* * *

Karen Williams stood chained to a wall. She could hear the sounds of what sounded like an orgy not to far from her. She had no idea where she was and that she was going to be there for a very long time.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. I haven't decided on how to end this and the end is drawing near. Oh, well. Sorry for the long wait. Might be awhile till I update.

FYI: I don't have a beta. I don't plan to. I know I make mistakes. I'm surprised if my spell checker doesn't catch it.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Robert Williams sat in the bedroom given to him by the Goblin King-Jareth that was what he wanted him to call him. His children seemed happy, but Robert could see some pain in Sarah's eyes.

She didn't seem happy most of the time. He could see what Karen and Tyson had done to her, but she refused to talk. With the time change he had no idea how long he had been gone. Ever since he had arrived, Sarah had spent her time with some friends, Toby, or Jareth.

His little girl didn't need him anymore or so it seemed. He could tell something was going on with her and the King. He only wanted both of his children happy.

* * *

Sarah sat in the Royal Garden. She watched as Hoggle walked around spraying fairies. Sarah hung her head. Around her the flowers bloomed. But inside she still felt cold. Tyson had been almost exactly what her instincts had told her at the beginning.

Jareth had asked her, not long after returning with her father, if she would marry him. She told him no. Then she refused to be with him alone. Sarah flet below him. Yes, she had never allowed Tyson to take her virginity, but she still felt gross-dirty.

* * *

Jareth stood at the gate looking into the Royal Garden. Sarah sat on a bench surrounded by roses. Red, white, lavender, and pink roses around her. Slowly he walked towards her.

Sarah looked up at him. "Not now, Jareth."

"Yes, now. Sarah, I don't understand. You have refused me again and I want to know why? There is no little brother to save."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm not answering."

Jareth sat beside her on the bench. "Sarah, please tell me. I want to know why you refused me?"

Sarah raised her head. Tears fell from her eyes. "Don't you get it? I feel dirty. I almost married a pervert."

Jareth wrapped his arms around her. "Sarah, why didn't you say something?"

Sarah tried to push him away. "Please just go."

"Sarah, I'm not leaving. You are not dirty. You are the purest person I have ever known."

Sarah shook her head. "No. Do you understand? No."

Jareth gently pulled Sarah closer. "Sarah, I love you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"He could have…"

"He didn't. You think if he did I would just have him in my dungeon. I would kill him if he had touched you."

Sarah pushed him away a bit and looked up at him. "You were watching me?"

Jareth sighed. "Of course I was. I had to be sure you were all right. I didn't want to see you hurt."

"Hurt?! I was alone except for Toby. I still don't have friends. I haven't changed."

Jareth lowered one of his hands. "You've changed, Sarah. You still have the fire from then, but you have matured a great deal."

"I need time."

Jareth slowly released her. "I'll give you all the time you need."

* * *

Sarah sat on the bench as Jareth walked away from her. As soon as he was out of sight, she bent over and cried. She wanted nothing more than to say yes to him, but well, she couldn't. He was a king. She was just her. Yes she had solved his labyrinth, but that didn't mean she could marry him. Sarah glanced up to see her father standing in the entrance of the garden.

"Sarah, we need to talk."

"I know."

Robert walked to the bench and sat besides his daughter. "I want to know everything."

* * *

Jareth walked through the castle. Goblins hid from him. They could tell their king was angry. Jareth stopped and sighed. He flicked his wrist and created a crystal. He glanced into it. Inside Sarah sat with her father. The two were finally talking about what had happened and what was going to happen. If he had any say, a wedding and children would be in the future. He flicked his wrist again and the crystal disappeared. He continued on his way.

Finally reaching his bedchamber, he walked into the room. The late morning sun came flooding into the room. The room looked exactly like the room Sarah was in now. When he had her placed in that bedchamber, he had made it look the room he was preparing for them to share. She had refused yet again, but now he knew why. The filth had caused her to believe she was dirty.

Jareth conjured a crystal. Tyson was chained to the floor. He was screaming at the women to stop. A slow smirk came to Jareth's face. He would make him pay for causing Sarah such pain. Flicking his wrist, the scene changed. Sarah and her father were still sitting in the garden.

* * *

Robert looked at his daughter. "I cannot believe you did that."

Sarah hung her head. "I did, but I solved the Labyrinth and got Toby back. He barely remembered."

"Sarah, why can't you come home?"

"Toby wished me away. Trying to save me from Tyson."

Robert nodded. "What is going on with you and the King? He's always watching you."

"Nothing."

Robert smiled. "Sarah, I know I haven't been there like I should have, but I can tell when someone no matter be it King or frat boy is in love with my daughter."

Sarah looked up at him. Robert nodded. "I can also see how the stuff with Tyson is getting in the way of you allowing yourself to love him."

"Dad."

"Sarah, I've heard you say his name in your sleep a few times before you moved out. I always wondered about that name. Sarah, Tyson isn't in the way. That's over. Be with the man you love."

"You didn't love Karen. Did you?"

Robert sighed. "No, I didn't. But Sarah, that isn't here or now. Right now I'm worried that my little girl is turning down the man that loves her because she thinks she is below him."

"But I am. He's a king."

"So, this is a fairy tale land. This is your fairytale, Sarah."

Robert kissed his daughter on the top of her head before he left her to think.

* * *

Jareth sighed as he watched Robert leave Sarah. He could return to her, but he knew she needed time. He flicked his wrist and the crystal disappeared. Jareth walked towards the windows. Out in front of him the Labyrinth changed. It along with its inhabitants and the goblins were waiting on Sarah. They were all waiting on her to make her choice. As was the king.

Jareth turned away from the windows. He would give Sarah time for as long as she needed. No matter what it caused him.


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last update for a while. I have to write two papers this month. One for English Lit. I and the other for US History I. I plan to work on them over the next two weeks. The History one is easier than the English one.

I don't own anything from Star Wars. All the characters belong to George Lucas.

FYI: I'm using personal experience in this chapter. So I hope you see what kinda of a life I lived.

So enjoy this chapter and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sarah sat on the bench wearing a dress of soft green watching Toby playing in the Royal Garden with Ambrosius. She laughed as Toby rolled on the ground. He stood up and smiled. Then he looked past his sister and nodded to Jareth.

Jareth smiled at the scene before him. He would give anything for it to be his child instead of Toby, but for now he could deal with it. Jareth walked towards Sarah.

She kept her gaze on her brother. "I said I needed time."

"I'm not here about that. I came looking for Toby."

Sarah turned to look at him. "What for?"

"I thought I would show him something. Don't worry nothing will happen to him."

"Is that all you are going to tell me?"

"Yes."

Sarah sighed and turned back to Toby. "Toby, come here."

Toby walked up to his sister and Jareth. "What, Sarah?"

"The King wishes to show you something."

"Sarah, he may call me Jareth."

"Right now, you are the King."

Jareth nodded. "Come along, Toby."

Toby looked at his sister and nodded. "K." Then he followed Jareth.

Sarah watched them leave her alone. She sighed as soon as they were out of sight. After talking to Jareth in the Garden a few days ago, she had finally realized. He would give her as long as she need, but she didn't really need it anymore. She just hadn't figured out a way to tell him. Yes she could have said something before he left, but Toby was there. She didn't want him to know.

Sarah stood up and walked into the Castle.

* * *

Toby stood with his mouth opened wide at the sight before him. He glanced up at the Goblin King. "What is this?"

"This, Toby, is the Underground."

"The Underground?"

"The Labyrinth is only a piece of a larger land. Much like how your country is a piece of your world."

"I thought the Labyrinth was my country now."

"It is."

Toby looked up at Jareth. "Do you really love my sister?"

"Yes, I do, Toby."

Toby nodded. "Then why aren't you married?"

"Because I'm waiting on her answer."

Toby looked at the world below him. "Are you a fairy?"

Jareth bent down beside Toby. "No. I'm human just like you."

"Really?"

"Yes. My mother wished me away. She did it because if she hadn't I would have died. She saved, but I was forced to become the then Goblin King's heir. He trained me and raised me. Then he gave me the throne."

"How old are you?"

"Very old."

"Like Master Yoda?"

"Older than him."

"You don't look it."

"The magic the goblin King gave me to save me has made me at most half Fae."

Toby glanced at Jareth. "K. If Sarah hadn't have won me back, I would be like you?"

"Yes. I had planed to make you my heir. But I plan to pass it down to my son."

"Can we go home now?"

Jareth nodded. "Your sister is probably waiting on us."

* * *

Robert stood beside his daughter in the throne room. The goblins looked at him and he looked at them. Then they returned to what they had been doing. He glanced around and then returned his gaze to Sarah.

"Sarah, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Dad. They should be back by now."

"Sarah?"

Sarah hung her head. "Toby better be all right."

"Sarah, he won't let nothing happen to him."

"Dad."

"Sarah, I know you feel responsible for him, but Toby is only your little brother. He is my son."

"Don't."

"I know you were the one really taking care of Toby. She didn't do a damn thing, but I'm here now. I'm taking over. This is you turn, Sarah. You found the right man for you. Take it. Here is your fairy tale. You have your prince charming. Of course he's a king not a prince."

Sarah began to cry. "Dad."

"He can give you everything I have ever wanted for you."

Robert hugged his daughter. This was how Jareth and Toby found them in the throne room. Robert released Sarah and walked toward them.

"Come on, Toby."

Toby nodded and left with his father.

Jareth looked at Sarah. She turned from him. "Out all of you!"

The goblins looked at their king and quickly obeyed him. Jareth closed the door behind them and then turned to look at Sarah.

He could hear her sobbing. "Sarah?"

Slowly he made his way towards her. Once behind her he gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

He watched as she turned to face him as he lowered his hand.

"Nothing."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, don't say that. You're crying."

"It was something my dad told me. O.K."

"Sarah." She looked up at him. He could see the fresh tears in her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I don't feel dirty anymore. Yes, I'll marry you."

Sarah watched as Jareth smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around her. Jareth then captured her mouth with his.

She could feel everything this kiss meant to him. Love, lust, and what was to come. Jareth slowly release her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

Jareth sighed and placed his forehead against hers. "I've waited a long time to hear you say that."

"How long?"

"Too long."

Jareth kissed her again. Sarah gentlely pushed him away.

"We need to tell Toby and my dad."

"Precious, I think they already know, but if you wish it."

"Also, we need to put Karen and Tyson somewhere were they can never escape."

"My dungeon isn't good enough?"

"I want them somewhere better. Somewhere they can never leave and they are always punished in."

Jareth smirked. "I'll put them in crystals."

"Can you do that?"

"I'm the Goblin King. I'll put them in crystal. They'll never be released and they will be punished."

Sarah nodded. "I think that is an excellent idea."

Jareth's smirk turned into a smile. "I'll do it as soon as I can."

Sarah smiled. "Good. Ah, could you do it now?"

"Of course."

Jareth released Sarah and began to gather his magic. Then he disappeared.

Sarah opened the door and went in search of her brother and father.


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. The end is getting closer. I think I have an ending now. I'm taking a break from working on the essays. So enjoy and review.

Nov.10-I've written the introduction for the paper in English Lit. I. Tomorrow I plan to begin writing the main part of it. Wish me luck. So enjoy this chapter.

**Warning:** Tyson's in this chapter. Karen uses the bad words as well. So foul language.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jareth walked into Tyson's cell. The women had fled. Tyson was still chained to the table nude. He glared at Jareth.

"Le me the fuck go, you bastard."

Jareth smirked and tapped a finger to his chin. "I believe I won't."

Tyson watched as Jareth came closer to him. "Why the fuck are you letting them have their way with me?"

Jareth stopped and smiled. "Why, Tyson, I believe you know why I am allowing them to have their fun."

Tyson tried to sit up, but only raised his upper body a bit. "Let me go!"

Jareth glared at him. "No. You're punishment will continue, but for now on it will be somewhere you can not escape."

Tyson paled. "I'll do anything, just don't let those women come back."

"You are in my kingdom now. And I must do as my queen wishes."

Jareth flicked his wrist. A crystal formed. He then threw it at Tyson. Tyson disappeared. Jareth flicked his wrist again and the crystal came to him. He smiled as he looked into the crystal and saw Tyson with the women who treated him like he had treated countless women. Jareth threw the crystal into the air. The crystal disappeared from the room.

Sighing Jareth opened the door of the cell and headed towards Karen's cell.

* * *

Sarah glanced down at the Goblin City from the window in the throne room. Toby sat beside her doing the same. Robert stood a few feet behind his children.

"So what is he going to do with them?"

Sarah gaze remained on the scene below. "He is placing them in crystal. Their punishments will never end."

"What is Tyson's punishment?"

"He is treated like he treated women."

Robert nodded. "What about Karen?"

"I don't know what her punishment is." Sarah turned to face her father. "Do disagree with anything?"

Robert smiled. "No. I believe Jareth has the best idea on how to deal with them."

Sarah nodded and turned to Toby. "What did the King show you?"

"He showed me the entire Underground. Sarah, it's big. It's like home."

"I guess so." Sarah smiled at him.

"Sarah, are you going to be queen?"

"Yes, Toby."

"K. So I can call him Jareth now right?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Toby jumped down and walked past his father. As he neared the stairs down to the main hall, he turned. "Well, I've got a scrabble game with Sir Didymus. So see you later."

Toby ran down the stair and out of sight. Robert walked up to his daughter.

"Sarah, are you all right?"

"I kinda forgot about that part."

"What being Queen?"

"Yeah."

Robert smiled. "Doesn't matter. You'll do fine. Everyone in the Labyrinth and the goblins love you."

Sarah smiled. "I know."

* * *

Jareth opened the door into Karen's cell. She was chained to the wall. She glared at him, much like her son had.

"Where is my family, you bastard?"

Jareth walked in and place a mask of indifference on his face. "They aren't worried about you. They are actually glad you are here."

"You bastard let me go. Someone will stop you."

"Who? Your husband has given me permission to punish you for causing his children pain. None of them wish to see you."

"You have no right!"

Jareth smirked coldly at her. "I have every right. You were going to harm Sarah. Even if she hadn't asked me to I would find a way to punish you."

Karen smirked at him. "I make you a deal. I'll be your slave. Let you fuck me when ever you want if you'll let me go."

Jareth tapped a finger on his chin. Appearing to Karen he was actually thinking about it. A slow evil smile appeared on his face. "I don't think so. But I do have a wonderful punishment set up for you."

Karen glared at him trying to look angry and not so weak. "Let me out of here."

"My queen has asked for you to be punished and you will be. So no matter what you say you will be punished."

"Your queen, who the hell is the bitch?"

Jareth step forward and towered over Karen. "Sarah was always better than you. He raised Toby not you. She'll have everything she has ever wanted. She asked that I punish you then I will."

Karen laughed. "You're letting her boss you around. You are weak."

Jareth moved away from her. "So you think." He flicked his wrist and threw the crystal that appeared at Karen. She disappeared and the crystal returned to him. He threw it into the air and like the other it disappeared.

Jareth sighed. Now he had to find his fiancé and tell her his secret. Jareth created a final crystal and threw in the air.

* * *

Sarah stood in her room looking out her wall of windows at the setting sun. The sky was russet and the sun slowly sank behind the edge of the Labyrinth. She sighed and glanced behind her. The wardrobe doors were opened and dresses laid on the bed. But Sarah didn't like any of them.

Jareth had gone to deal with Tyson and Karen after lunch and it was now nearing dinner. She was becoming worried. Did the two of them do something to him? Or was he relaxing after dealing with them?

She returned her gaze to the darkening labyrinth. A knock came at her door. She headed to her door. She opened it to see a female goblin carrying a garment bag.

She wasn't struggling with the bag. Her greenish skin was a little bumping. She could almost past for a normal child with green skin.

"King said you wear this."

The goblin walked in and placed the bag on the bed. She looked around the room. "Me Verdi. King say me to be maid till he find someone better."

Sarah nodded. "What's in the bag?"

"Lady first must bathe."

"I can do that myself."

Verdi nodded. "Fine, Lady. Me clean up here and prepare for you."

Sarah smiled. "All right."

Sarah left Verdi to clean up the mess she had caused and went into her bathroom. She relaxed her bath while trying to figure out what dress was in the bag.

* * *

Jareth stood looking into his wardrobe. Before was clothing of so many different colors, but he was looking for only one outfit. One he hadn't worn for ten years. He smiled wondering what would happen when she discovered what gown was in the bag.

He flicked his wrist and he was dressed in a bejewelled blue coat. Jareth glanced at himself in the vanity mirror. He hoped his plan for the night would go without any problems. Robert and Toby were eating dinner in Robert's room, while he and Sarah ate in a part of the Gardens she had not seen yet.

He smiled and glanced on the vanity's surface where Sarah's ring sat inside its box. She had said yes, but she still needed her ring and he wanted to do it right.

* * *

Sarah allowed Verdi to help dress her in the gown. She had hid a smile when Verdi had opened the bag and found it was the dress from all those years ago. Just a little bit more fitted and without the puffy sleeves.

Verdi was dressing Sarah's hair. The little goblin wasn't using the leaves that had been in Sarah's hair back then. Instead she brushed her hair out and pulled it from her face, using a small tiara to hold the hair in place. Then the little goblin allowed Sarah to do her makeup.

Verdi was running around cleaning up all of the mess from getting ready and the bath.

"King is coming for Lady. Should be here soon."

Sarah nodded and took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her eye shadow highlighted her green eyes. Her lips were a dark red while her cheek had a light blush to them. She admired her work. To her she looked even more beautiful than she had in that dream or what ever that was. She decided then and there to ask him about that.

She gave herself a quick nodded. Then someone knocked on the door. Sarah sighed. She knew who this had to be.

Verdi rushed to the door and opened it.

* * *

Jareth stood waiting for the door to open. He heard small footsteps quickly coming towards the door. Jareth smiled as Verdi opened the door and then his eyes grew large as he caught his first look at Sarah.

The refitted dress looked even more beautiful than he had thought it would. But the fact Verdi had placed in her hair a tiara, made her look even more the queen she was about to be. Her makeup enhanced her beauty.

He watched as she stood up and turned to full face him. Jareth felt his love only grow stronger looking at her.

"Well? What do you think?" Sarah twirled a bit in the dress.

Jareth shook himself. "Wonderful, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Good. So why I am I wearing this and you wearing that?"

Jareth smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

Sarah walked towards him. "Promise no peaches."

Jareth nodded. "No peaches."

Sarah took Jareth's arm and he lead her away from her room and down a stairwell she had no idea about.

"Jareth, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere very special. Only the royal family gets to see it."

"O.K."

Jareth smiled and then lead her out into his private garden.

* * *

I think maybe two more chapters left. I'm not sure. This will be my last Labyrinth fanfiction for a while.

I will be working on Journal. If you would like to look at it. Visit my profile and click on it. Soon the new prologue will be uploaded and the story will really begin. If you would like to join in, please email me at leighcornelius at yahoo dot com. Right now there is only three people working on it including me. So please join.


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews.

Nov. 11-An update on my papers, I had to do some housework today so I didn't start writing the body paragraphs for the English Lit. one. I did write a base conclusion. Tomorrow I will begin writing the body paragraphs. I already have my sources. Wish me luck on my papers.

Enjoy. I think this might be the final chapter. Not sure yet. Please review.

This one is already longer than the original. I think this one is the better of the two.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sarah looked around her. The garden was covered in roses. These roses were so much more beautiful than the roses she had seen before. Lavender, dark red, red, pink, white, orange, and coral surrounded her. In the rising moon's light, it looked like they were covered in diamonds. Sitting among the roses was a table set for two.

"It's beautiful."

She glanced at Jareth. "Why is the table set for two?"

Jareth smiled. "Tonight it is just the two of us."

"Where are Toby and my father?"

"They are dinning in your father's chambers. Come, Sarah."

Jareth led Sarah to the table. He pulled her chair back and pushed it in when she sat down. Then he joined her.

"How are we going to be fed if no one is allowed in here?"

Jareth smiled. "Don't fear, Sarah. Dinner will be served." He flicked his wrist and a crystal formed. He gently tossed it towards the table's surface. The crystal exploded in a shower of glitter. The shower fell on to the table. A bottle of wine along with the meal appeared on the table. "See, Sarah. You had nothing to worry about."

Sarah smiled slyly. "Fine. Why did you bring me here?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Toby told me what you told him."

Jareth smiled weakly. "I thought he would. No, Sarah, this has to do with something else."

"What?"

* * *

Jareth looked at Sarah. She was so beautiful sitting there. He sighed. She needed to know this. Sarah had finally said yes to marrying him, but she didn't know exactly what she was getting.

"I'm not just the Goblin King, Sarah."

"K. Jareth, just tell me."

"Let me explain. You know how the last Goblin King raised me."

"Yes."

"What I didn't discover till after his death was he was my father."

"Did he know?"

"No. I don't believe he did. Wait, let me finished, after discovering this, I learned that I also inherited another kingdom."

"And it was?"

"My father was the heir to the high throne. After his death, I became the heir. Not long after you left, I became High King of the Underground."

Sarah eyes grew. "So what would that make me?"

"High Queen. No one will challenge our marriage, well because they know that you bested me."

Sarah nodded.

"Sarah, say something."

"I don't know what to say."

"Sarah, please." He watched as Sarah looked down at her hands.

"So I wouldn't just be the Goblin Queen."

"Sarah." He needed to hear it from her. Just because she would be High Queen she wouldn't refuse him now.

She looked at him. "I guess I can take that."

Jareth relaxed his face. "Sarah, that was cruel."

"I had to think about it a minute that's all."

Jareth nodded. "I understand." Jareth opened the wine bottle and pour both he and Sarah a drink.

Sarah slipped her glass on wine. "Why did you really bring me here?"

Jareth smiled. "I thought for once we could be alone."

"And?"

"Sarah, I'm trying to be romantic."

Sarah smiled. "I know, but it's funny."

"What is funny?"

"You trying to be romantic. Don't you the best don't have to try."

Jareth nodded. "You're good."

"I know. Can we eat now? I'm starving."

"You need learn etiquette, Sarah."

"If the way I was eating in the dinning room was a problem you would have told me. We're alone and I'm hungry. So can we eat now?"

Jareth smiled slowly. "We can eat now."

* * *

The two ate their meal in silence. Sarah did notice Jareth was acting a bit off. Like he was nervous. She couldn't think of any reason for him to be nervous.

After noticing him, glanced at her again, she set her fork down. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

He smiled at her. "Nothing."

Sarah tilted her head. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Sarah."

Sarah slowly returned to her meal.

* * *

Jareth sighed for the zillionth time. He was waiting for Sarah to finish her main course. Then he would serve desert. Sarah hadn't eaten a peach since that day ten years ago, so he would serve her another fruit. He just hadn't decided on which one. He glanced at her. She was almost finished.

"Sarah, are you ready for dessert?"

Sarah glanced up at him. "As long as there isn't a single peach."

Jareth gathered his power and tossed the crystal at the table. The shower of glitter removed the dishes and replaced the main course with two strawberry tarts.

He watched as Sarah began to eat hers. He gingerly began to pick at his. Jareth looked at his tart. Then he heard Sarah's sharp intake of breathe. Slowly he raised his gaze to Sarah.

In her hand she held the ring. The ring of sliver holding an emerald surrounded by diamonds. She looked at him.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Jareth only smiled.

Sarah cleaned the ring off as best she could and then placed it on her left ring finger. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you. Sarah, will you marry me?"

Sarah began to cry. "I thought I already answered that question. Yes!"

Jareth lend over the table and kissed Sarah.

* * *

Later that night, Jareth stood in his room. He looked out over the Labyrinth. Soon Sarah would join him in the room he had created for them. He smiled as he began to think about his and Sarah's future. First he needed to find her a true handmaiden. Verdi would only work for so long.

He flicked his wrist and his clothing changed into his louse silk pants. Jareth then walked to his bed. His servant had readied the bed for him so he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself. With a flick of his wrist and all of the candles went out. He sighed in the dark. Now he had a wedding to plan.

* * *

Sarah sat at her vanity. Verdi brushed out her hair as she tried to remain awake. Finally Verdi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Verdi finished, Lady. You get sleep."

Sarah nodded and climbed into her bed. Verdi blew out the single oil lamp in the room leaving Sarah in darkness. Sarah quickly fell asleep.

* * *

After thinking over ideas for the wedding for a few minutes, Jareth finally fell asleep. He drifted off into a dream he wanted for so long and was now finally with in his reach.


	16. Epilogue

Thank you to notwritten, hazlgrnLizzy, troubleatheart, MidnightWalking, faeriefree, Closet Chocohoic, and boogabooga13 for reviewing.

A Second Chance at Love is finally finished. Thanks to everyone who read it. So enjoy

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jareth stood on the balcony outside his-now Sarah and his-bedroom. Sarah was still sound asleep in the bed. After yesterday and last night, she needed her sleep. He sighed contently. Sarah was his wife now and no matter what any one said it was done. Below him he could see the Labyrinth moving itself and the goblins go about their business. He could hear Sarah begin to stir behind him.

He turned his head. Sarah sat up and held the sheet to her chest. She glanced around the room. When she spotted Jareth, she smiled.

"Morning."

Jareth smiled and walked back into the room. "Morning." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I can breakfast brought up when you want it."

Sarah shook her head. "Not yet. Don't you have to go somewhere? Do something?"

"I'm doing and where I want to be." He leaned over and kissed Sarah.

Sarah smiled at him. "Sure you want to spend the entire day with me?"

Jareth smirked. "Where else would I want to be?"

He dove at her and Sarah laughed.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, Jareth."


End file.
